


it started out with a kiss (how did it end up like this)

by murdershegoat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, F/F, Kissing, Mini Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdershegoat/pseuds/murdershegoat
Summary: Lena has encountered a small problem.Her roommate keeps kissing her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 882





	it started out with a kiss (how did it end up like this)

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS ONLY A KISS! IT WAS ONLY A KISS!
> 
> based on this post: https://generalalder.tumblr.com/post/617796917538258944/hawkeyesex-commodorecliche-ironndred i'm sorry i'm too tired to figure out how to do the clicky link thingy
> 
> anyway, u know the drill this was barely edited but u love me anyway sorry i havent posted in forever xxxxx

Lena has encountered a problem.

Just a small one, a slight issue.

A teeny tiny complication.

Her roommate keeps kissing her.

Which usually, like, that would be fantastic. Kara kissing her should be best case scenario for Lena.

Except--

“She keeps kissing me while I’m asleep. Well, she thinks I’m asleep, but I’m not. And it’s not, god, it’s not in a creepy way, not at all."

“I’m sorry-” Jack interjects Lena’s stuttering monologue, “How is kissing you whilst you’re unconscious not a creepy thing??”

Lena sighs. “Because it’s like-- it’s like... I don’t know how to explain.”

“Use your words, dude.”

“I nap a lot,” Lena says. “on the couch in our living room, and if I fall asleep without a blanket--”

“So every time you fall asleep, then,” Jack says, knowing his friend much too well.e

“-- she’ll cover me up with one. Which has been totally normal and fine because there is literally nothing in my life right now more intimate than falling asleep without a blanket and waking up knowing that Kara cares enough about me to put one on me--”

“My god you’re gay.”

“-- except now I’ve woken up three separate times while she’s doing it and she pulls the blanket up to my chin and then kisses me. On the forehead.”

Jack, for the first time in his life, is quiet. He sips his tea with the delicate touch he was forced to internalise at boarding school.

“Lena,” he says softly. “Are you telling me that the woman you’ve been pining over since freshman year, the woman you choose to room with instead of just letting your mother buy you an apartment, the woman you’re head over heals in love with, keeps kissing you?”

“Yes.”

“She’s kissed you in a very intimate, love-filled way at least three times.”

“Yep.”

“Why the FUCK is that a problem??” He erupts, tossing his hands in the air.

“Because she won’t kiss me when I’m awake!!!!!!!!” Lena throws back at him, even louder than Jack had been, completely forgetting the fact that they’re sitting in a very busy cafe. She shrinks down into her chair, her face burning red as others look in their direction.

When he’s finished laughing, Jack leans forward, his elbows resting on the table top. “All you need to do is talk to her.”

“All I need to do?? All I need to do???? You say it like it’s not the single most terrifying thing I can think of. I can barely fucking function around her as it is, how am I supposed to just talk to her about this??”

“I genuinely don’t understand how you’re a functioning adult. Lena she clearly likes you. I’ve told you this a thousand times. You don’t look at somebody the way she looks at you unless you have feelings for them.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Because you look at her the exact same way!!! Like she hung the sodding sun in the sky! This isn’t rocket science. You know how I know it’s not rocket science? Because you can actually do rocket science. And yet somehow you can’t bloody do this.”

She stares at Jack over her coffee, eyes narrowed, and he stares right back. Finally, she scoffs, leaning back in her chair.

“Fine. I’ll talk to her.”

Jack grins. “That’s the spirit, dear.”

//

She doesn’t talk to Kara.

But it’s not her fault!! Kara’s doing yoga in the living room when Lena gets home and the sight of her in nothing but skin tight shorts and a sports bra leaves Lena all flustered and she couldn’t possibly attempt speaking in full sentences. 

No. Better to leave it, she decides.

But then Kara’s asleep when she leaves for class in the morning and Lena knows she has night classes so they won’t see each other all day. Maybe she’ll do it tomorrow, she thinks.

Dinner is a solemn affair, cheap take out she eats while watching some documentary that makes her cry and she puts her head down on the pillow for a second to get comfortable--

And then she’s woken by the slight weight of a blanket being draped on her, and the feeling of Kara’s lips on the top of her head.

Lena tilts her head up slightly, still groggy from her nap.

“’Lo,” she mumbles.

“Jesus, Lena!!” Kara yelps, flinging herself back and almost falling over the coffee table. She jerks up straight. “I thought you were asleep.” 

“Woke up,” Lena says, still unable to think conscious thoughts. “You kissed me.”

She’s not too asleep to notice the blush rise in Kara’s cheeks.

“Yeah I guess I did.”

“It’s not the first time, either,” Lena says with no hesitation.

Kara just shakes her head softly. 

“Is it because...” Lena stops. “Why?”

“Why do I show you affection?”

“Please don’t make me feel like I’m going mad. You’re always affectionate. An arm around me while we sit on the couch, or hugging me while you’re waiting for me to cook dinner or-or... This is different. This feels different.”

“It is different,” Kara admits. She sits on the couch beside Lena, as close as she can without them touching. “I couldn’t work up the courage to do it any other time. I was working on it.”

She takes Lena’s hand in her own, holding it lightly.

“Kara,” Lena says. “I like you. Like. I really like you. Like a lot.”

“That’s good,” Kara smiles her megawatt smile. “Because I’m pretty sure I’m falling in love with you.”

Lena can’t contain herself any longer. She leans forward and kisses her, her free palm resting against Kara’s cheek. If Kara’s surprised, she doesn’t show it, kissing Lena back confidently. 

And when they pull away from each other (much too soon, Lena thinks) all Lena can say is,

“Whoa.”

Kara laughs. “Tell me about it.”

And then she leans in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter murdershegoat  
> tumblr murdershegoat


End file.
